


Candle Light

by madnessiseverything



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Also carbonara, Ezekiel is tired and in love, Idiots in Love, Jake tries to be romantic, M/M, dinner plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: @battlships gave me a lovely jazekiel prompt wherein Jake plans a surprise romantic dinner but our favourite australian comes home early and ruins the surprise. Well, ask and ye shall recieve, my love. 

Or, the one where Jake cooks and Ezekiel is tired but observant.





	Candle Light

**Author's Note:**

> [Rachel](https://tmblr.co/m7orZEbyQe6bRnBXWLLFcMw) is a beautiful person with a lot of great ideas and I hope I did it justice. Enjoy.

Jake had it all planned out. He had even bought nice candles they would probably never use again, but he thought them appropriate for the occasion. Ezekiel had been working himself into the ground lately with their newest mission and Jake had tried to no avail to get him to relax. He didn’t quite know why his boyfriend - it still made him grin stupidly to refer to Ezekiel as his boyfriend - was so determined to get this case cracked, but he would not let the younger man destroy himself over this. And if he couldn’t get him to relax at the Annex, he damn well would make an effort to get his mind off of work at home. 

And while Jake was by all means a great cook and had thought of whipping up a big, complex meal, he knew Ezekiel loved his Carbonara. So he was standing at the stove, waiting for the water to boil. He figured once the spaghetti were in the water he’d set the table and get the mood right. Absentmindely he stirred the egg and parmesan mix next to the stove. 

The water reached boiling point and Jake grabbed the pasta and set it into the middle, letting it slowly sink into the water to avoid burned spots. 

The front door opened and Jake froze. Ezekiel couldn’t already be home. All the other nights he had stayed at the Library longer, those 15 minutes making all the difference. This couldn’t be the one night Ezekiel turned up early. 

“You home?” Ezekiel asked from the hall and Jake looked over the stove to the half way made table, cloth still folded and packet of candles unopened next to it. He thought of the bright living room light that Ezekiel would notice in a second and the spaghetti cooking away in front of him. He looked down on the cubed bacon still sizzling away and cursed. 

“Man, you need to work on your greetings. Do I smell bacon?” Jake panicked. This was supposed to be a finished surprise, ready for Ezekiel to sit down and relax to romantic candle light and Jake taking his mind off of the mission. 

His brain short circuited. What was he gonna do? 

“Jake?” Ezekiel moved towards the living room and Jake sighed and let his head hang. There goes the surprise. “Where - Jake are you okay?” 

Jake looked up to see Ezekiel standing in the living room with his head tilted and his confused frown on full display. “You’re earlier than the last few nights,” was the first thing that left Jake’s mouth. 

Ezekiel’s shoulders slumped. “Jenkins kicked me out. Apparently he needed space.” He walked over, but stopped short at the small table. “Candles?” 

Jake wondered if he could make up some excuse for Ezekiel to leave the room long enough so that he could at least put the dinner into play. Or maybe he should just shrug it off. He looked into the pasta in front of him that he would need to test soon. 

“The nice ones too. Perfect for candle light dinners.” Jake flinched and Ezekiel bit his lip. “Were you planning a surprise dinner?”

Jake hated that the Library required genius for the job. Couldn’t Ezekiel have had one of his oblivious days, wasn’t he tired? “Yeah,” he sighed then and Ezekiel smiled softly. 

“Carbonara?” 

“Just for you.” 

Ezekiel grinned then. “I could leave the room and pretend I never saw anything? Give you some time?” 

Jake rolled his eyes. “That’s not a surprise.”

Ezekiel’s grin softened and Jake wondered if Ezekiel was tired enough for his soft side to reside closer to the surface than usual. “It’s still nice, Jake. It doesn’t have to be a massive surprise.” 

Jake sighs. “I wanted to do a stupid clichè romantic night okay?” 

Ezekiel came closer and Jake hastily spooned up a spaghetti to taste. His luck seemed to be good enough for the food, because they hadn’t overcooked entirely yet. He quickly turned the stove off and carried the pot to the sink to get rid of the water. 

He heard Ezekiel shift behind him and when he turned around his boyfriend was sitting on the work bench, an incredibly fond look on his face. Jake felt himself blushing. How Ezekiel could simply look at him like he was so utterly in love and make him feel like a teenager with an embarrassing crush Jake didn’t know. He just knew he loved that look a lot. 

“Thank you for cooking,” Ezekiel said from the side as Jake turned the stove on again to mix the egg-parmesan mix and the bacon with the spaghetti, the peppery smell making him smile proudly. 

“I had this all planned out perfectly, Jones,” Jake grumbled. “This was supposed to be a relaxing moment of wooing.” 

“Cowboy, those arms are enough to woo me.” Jake glared at the smug Australian over his shoulder and stirred the pasta forcefully. 

“I’m gonna set the table,” Ezekiel said and jumped down. “I have absolutely nothing against some romantic lighting ae?”

Jake smiled and watched Ezekiel put the cloth on the table, the edges askew and the candle off center. But Jake didn’t care. Ezekiel was smiling and looking far from the stressed librarian he had been the last few days. 

And that was more than enough for Jake. 

XxX

Thank you for the prompt! Super cute idea and I hope I did it justice ;)

**Author's Note:**

> my inbox on tumblr (@madnessiseverything) is always open, so come and be lovely.


End file.
